It is well known to provide a meter box at various residential and commercial locations. A typical utility meter box assembly includes a test switch and a meter and the meter provides the function of measuring the amount of kilowatts that is being used by the consumer. Because the meter is an electromechanical device, it requires routine maintenance in order to assure the meter is operating properly and also to make certain it is properly calibrated. If the meter is not properly calibrated, then the utility company could be wasting energy and resources and reducing profits.
There are various methods of calibrating a meter in the field in order to assure it is properly functioning. One such example is to provide a test switch, which is placed in communication with the meter. The test switch provides easy multi-circuit testing of switchboard relays, meters and other instruments that may be present in the meter box.
Traditionally, a test switch includes a test switch ear that is nothing more than a post for a temporary attachment of alligator style test clips to a stud of the test switch. The alligator style test clips, once connected to the ear, allow an outside testing device, such as a voltage flow diagnostic tool, to be connected to the meter where diagnostic tests can be performed. The problem with the traditional test switch ear is that in use the alligator style test clips can be accidentally bumped, thus causing the clip to short against adjacent electrical components or even to become entirely dislodged from the ear. Such an event can be dangerous as up to 480 volts can run through the switch at any given time. If the alligator clip becomes dislodged, it could also cause an operator to become injured. Further, the test switch and the surrounding enclosure could be damaged if the alligator clips are somehow shorted against other switches that are within the switch housing. Also, there are other inefficiencies such as loss of employee time if the alligator clips disengage from the traditional test switch ear as it may require the operator to reconnect the alligator clips to the test ear.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved adapter for test switches that are used with utility boxes. It would also be desirable to provide an adapter for use with test switches that is operable to be utilized with banana jack style assemblies which in turn can be connected to test equipment.
One such example includes a test jack adapter for use with a test switch, which can be used with a utility meter box. The adapter includes a bracket made of conductive material that is operable to be secured to a switch stud, an elongated hollow body that is made of conductive material, an insulated washer that slides over the elongated hollow body, an insulated member that is operable to receive a portion of the insulated washer, and a nut for securing the elongated hollow body to the bracket. It will be appreciated that the test jack adapter can be part of a test switch assembly that may have a test switch cover.